Giving You Life
by yukie-senpai
Summary: Rated T for safety and full summary inside  Mother nature is giving our favorite champ a hart time, see what happens when two young trainers reach the peak of Mt. Silver
1. Chapter 1

Giving You Life

Well first thing I want to say is, this is my first Pokefic. Second I wrote it after reading a comment… somewhere I can't remember where, sorry hehe, something about our dear Red being dead. Third this is a RedxYellow fic.

Disclaimer = don't own it as much as I wish DX

Summery. _

A champion can stay champion as long as people claim them as such. However is nature one that knows how to pick non-champions as victims, or will the youngest of the champs fight a battle not even he can win.

The cold winds could be heard whistling through the vast opened mountain, the only sound that of the wind. A cold statue-like person stood at the very top of the mountain gazing downward, not a word came out of the statue's lips for they were sealed by death itself.

Warm sunny day in Viridian forest

"Hello, madam could you help me find someone please?" Asked a soft yet determined voice to an old lady. "Oh dear, how long has it been since someone called me that." Muse the aged woman, turning to the young girl. A soft smile found it self on the young girls lips, her sapphire eyes shining with the light of the sun yet gloomed by and unknown source perhaps urgency. Her long hair with texture of soft clouds, and a soft silver color. The old woman smile sweetly as her answer came. "My dear call me Granny, every youngster does, you mustn't be from around. Am I right dear?" question granny. "Oh, well I have been around its just…well uh…" the girl stud without an answer. Granny let a loud sweet laugh, "Its alright dear, what was that the you need help finding."

"A boy," rapidly answer the girl. The old granny let out yet another laugh. "Aren't we all?" "No! Uh what I meant is, here I am looking for the." Said the girl pulling out from her pocket two pencil drawings.

The first one showed a young girl with long hair, pulled in a ponytail, big soft eyes and a gentle smile. A sting attached around her small neck holding a big straw hat. The other was of a young boy with dark short hair, stern look on his eyes, which were shaded by a sports like cap, and a soft smile.

"Oh, you are looking for Yellow and the young champion, well with Yellow I can help. As for him."

"He is off training, I just need help finding Yellow for now." Interrupted the young girl. "I see, I see. Please do follow me." granny said guiding the young teen into a light pink house.

"I called for her help, when my playful jigglypuff fell from a tree trying to get some berries. It's a good thing she was passing by." 'Granny, we are in the heart of viridian right?" Asked the girl, in return she received a nod. "Eh… it's the first time I see this house." Came the girls voice as her eyes wander inside the home, walls full of pictures and drawings.

"Right. It used to be an old berry farm when I was young, many moons ago. As I grew up it closed its doors, and those who lived here move away. Sometime ago I was taking a stroll with Jigglypuff, when I came upon my one home and decided to move back." Explained the wrinkled lady as she took the young girl out into a spacious backyard.

"Granny Lu, Jigglypuff is alright now." Came a happy-go-lucky, melodious voice. "Yellow sweet heart, this young lady is looking for you." Introduce granny Lu as she approached Yellow and her now recovered jigglypuff. Extending her arms wide, giving the gesture of a hug the silver haired new comer said "Yellow, Hun!"

The blonde girl gazed confused, questions drowned her thoughts. Had she met such an individual on her ongoing adventures or was she just one of many fans. She was definitely a trainer, seven pokeballs hung from her belt. Wait seven, but how?

As she analyzed the girl in front of her yellow never realize she was staring, since the silver haired put her hands on ether side of her face, trying desperately to take off whatever was that she had on her face.

"Oh, no sorry you are clean its just that I cant recall meeting you." Explained the young girl. "Oh right, we never officially met, wow this is awkward. I look like a total stalker don't I?" asked the girl to the two women present, the youngest answer by shacking her head, while the oldest nodded her head.

Yellow looked at the reaction the yet un-named young gal received, polar opposites, a giggle escaped her tiny pinkish lips.

"eh, my name is Shiroi, nice to meet you!"

I'll end it here for now since amma tire you see hehe, and I want to leave the first chap small if I ever want to change it.

Hope you enjoy, you are more that welcome to leave a comment.

For now good night TA TA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Giving you love**

Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon adventures, sweet short and to the point ^^

Re-cap

"Eh, my name is Shiroi, nice to meet you!"

"Eh, my name is Shiroi, nice to meet you!" exclaimed shiroi with a smile, yet another giggle escaped Yellow's lips as she to introduce herself. "My name is Yellow, nice to meet you too shiroi."

"Shiroi has something very important to ask you, it's about Red." Exclaim Granny Lu; a shinny spark glowed in yellow's eyes. Rapidly Shiroi extended her hands trying to prevent something, "I'm not a fan, before you think I am."

"Also I don't have a crush on him, we just have an unfinished battle. I am here to ask you to join me for an adventure, a quest really." Shiroi blurted out.

"I see you two have something important to talk about, so want to talk about it over tea and snacks?" question Granny Lu as she walked away.

"I would love to-," said Yellow noticing that shiroi's hand was extended and a pleading look that one could just not denied. It was like an injured Pokémon asking for help and she gave it. Touching Shiroi's hand it was as though she went into a spell.

Shiroi's voice ringed 'Please we most leave, I know you don't know me but please trusts me!' exclaimed Shiroi yet her lips never moved. 'Please I know you can hear me!' she pleaded again; Yellow had no other option but go with what Shiroi told her. Her gut follows without hesitation.

"But we can't there is somewhere else I need to be and so does Shiroi. Thank you for offering."

"I see, I see well as payment for your kindness have some barriers and Barrie bread, all warm and moist." Granny Lu said as she held a basket in front of the girls to take.

"Thanks Granny Lu," they said in unison." Shiroi, honey you wait here." Granny said as she reached to the grown where a caterpie was holding two objects.

"This will be helpful in the road ahead." Explained Granny Lu as she gave the two items to Shiroi. A tear-like small container with crystal clear water, and a small bunch of green-bluish leaves with small white flowers beginning to grow from it.

"This water is said to heal any wounds, old or new, not matter what cause it. And this plant is an Efil flower. It works wonders with illness, especially the severed ones." Explained the sweet old lady. "I know this adventure of yours won't be easy. You youngsters now a day are full of mischief and adventures." Added Granny as she walked away. The young teen looked at her as a grateful smile appeared on her rosy lips.

"Thank you Granny Lu." Came Shiroi's voice as she ran outside. 'Youngsters, never giving up.' Though the sweet old lady, as she saw the two girls chatting.

"Uhm, Shiroi if you don't mind me asking why do you need me for this quest? Question the young blonde. "Because, I know you can, you did something similar some years ago." answer Shiroi as she walked ahead looking for something.

The simple answer of course left more questions on Yellow's mind. "Can I ask you something?' question the silver hair, snapping Yellow out of her world of questions, a nod came as a response.

Pulling her hair up Shiroi question, "When was the last time you saw Red?" a small, yet noticeable, appear on Yellows creamy checks.

To tell the truth she, herself did not know but it had felt like and eternity. Living a life without the young man that had saved her many time was not as easy, and both her and Chu Chu knew this.

"Aww! I was right to look for you, how sweet you are in love with him." "WAH!" exclaimed Yellow as the shyness she had sealed away escaped all together. Her pale, creamy face became violently flushed, and her gaze wandered off.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't said that it wasn't my place." Apologies Shiroi, as she looked at the poor girl who must probably wish that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"N-n-no it...it's alright, I uhm haven't told him yet. So that's is why I uhm." Her checks by now had turned a beautiful crimson shade of red.

"I guess it's been quite the time, Huh?" question Shiroi as a silence followed. "He went to Mt. Silver almost a year ago. I haven't heard of him, but I'll like to think that he is okay." Said Yellow, Shiroi on the other hand that caught on what Yellow was trying desperately to believe on her own words.

'The poor thing must really be worry about him. She must be able to fell that something has happen,' though Shiroi as she looked at the girl, whom held a sad expression on her eyes.

As Yellow was lost in though Shiroi shock her head moving it around looking for something, still, when it wasn't found she took a deep inhale. The silence that was once present was broken by a shout. "TAAAMA-CHA!" a sigh left Shiroi's lips followed by another inhale.

The first shout had startled the young pokedex holder, snapping her out of her own world. As the second one was about to follow, a soft sound prevented from ever leaving Shiroi's lips.

"TAA-" "Chuu?" came a small cry interrupting Shiroi's call. The two girls turned to the sound revealing a pikachu with a small, fresh flower decorating its right ear.

"Chuchu, where have you been, I told you to stay near by." Said Yellow as she reached down to pet the small one's ear. A disappointed whine came from Shiroi, as she kicked a random pebble. "Right, Chuchu this is Shiroi." Introduce the young trainer.

"Hi Chuchu," greeted Shiroi extending the pinkie, shyly smelling the new trainer's hand Chuchu took in the knew scent. A smile appeared on Chuchu's feature.

"Chu chu pika Chuu." She happily cried as she turn from the two trainers. A shy cry came from the tress as a shadowed approached. A soft combination of blues and lavenders was shown as the majestic presence of one of the legendary beasts. Suicune. With a docile look and dried up tears.

I'll finish off here, thanks for those who read the first chap. I hoped you guys liked it.

Big thank you to Volt tackle for being the first review, thank you. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Giving you a legendary baby

Dear readers

We have a very special guest to do the disclaimer, please welcome….

CHUCHU!

Disclaimer: Pi pikachu pi, pika pi pikachu. Pika pi Chuuu.

What she said on with the story.

Re-cap

"Chu chu pika Chuu." She happily cried as she turns from the two trainers. A shy cry came from the tress as a shadowed approached. A soft combination of blues and lavenders was shown as the majestic presence of one of the legendary beasts. Suicune. With a docile look and dried up tears.

"TAMA-CHAN, where were you, you had me worried sick." Shiroi said as she ran past Yellow and hugged the suicune.

"I… is that suicune yours." Yellow asked, it wasn't the Pokémon itself or the fact that it acted very friendly that shocked her it was the fact that shiroi had named it. Naming a legendary one was something the young girl had never hard before. As she watch at awe, chuchu made herself comfortable on top of yellow's Shoulder.

"This little fella is my baby, right Tama-chan?" said the silverlet as she patted the beautiful pokemon, which in return let a happy yelp, moving closer to her palm.

"Right! So I will just come out and say it, will you join us on our journey to Mt. Silver?" question shiroi as she hopped on suicune, extending her arm reaching for yellow to grab it.

Determine chuchu made the first move running up the girls arm, turning to her trainer.

"Chu chu pika pi." Exclaim Chuchu as she waved her hands around. A giggle escapes Shiroi's lips as she reached for chuchu's ear softly scratching it.

"She is right," commented Shiroi as she let out another giggle. "You understood what chuchu said?" question Yellow impresses, her eyes slightly wider by it.

"Oh/ No its just that this little fella looks obnoxious and happy by the news of going, Right?" "Pika!" answer chuchu cheeks decorated with a slight blush.

Yellow softly laugh knowing exactly why chuchu was acting that way she was, for she too was feeling that exact same way. She only regretted not being as free as chuchu and be able to show it.

Her hesitation long gone Yellow took Shiroi's hand and hopped onto suicune's back, as the young Pokémon rode away.

Small chap for a good reason next chap we are going into p.o.v.

To xxx don't worry everything will be clear in the coming chaps, also yes Shiroi does in did mean White, oc was suppose to be named white I totally forgot about the new characters.

Thanks to for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Giving you

OoOoO

Because Chuchu did such an amazing job last time, she has the Honor again.

Disclaimer: pi pika pi kachu pi!

Re-cap.

Yellow softly laugh knowing exactly why chuchu was acting that way she was, for she too was feeling that exact same way. She only regretted not being as free as chuchu and be able to show it.

Her hesitation long gone Yellow took Shiroi's hand and hopped onto suicune's back, as the young Pokémon rode away.

OOoOoO

This chapter is in Yellow's P.O.V

I would have to be mad as to not accompany Shiroi. It's been so long since I last saw Red and Pika, Poor Chuchu, there were days she would stare off in the direction of the Indigo Plateau. Looking for a sight of a flying aerodactyl, of course there was never one for I myself would stare off with no luck.

On our ride back to Viridian city, I most of fallen asleep my powers still had this effect on me.

A mean violent voice echoed I slowly start opening my eyes; in front of me stud a tall, buff man with a black mask over his head. On his right hand he held an Ivory color pokeball. He glared my way; I tried to escape his cold-red eyes with little to no luck.

The only thing in my body that was able, and willing, to move were my eyes.

Extending his gloved hand he reached towards me, I was a miniature doll compare to his hand, he could crush me if he wished to do so. As I waited for his strong hand to grip, I heard a painful sound and him flinching, recoiling from the hit he had received. Looking pass him I saw a horrible sight, a very bruised, bloodied, Suicune trying it's hardest to create an aurora bean. Tears swelled on the corner of my eyes, I felt sadness anger yet they weren't my own; as the bean illuminated everything faded, including my paralyses.

Slowly I opened my eyes, again, in front of stud Red. His always gentle smile on his lips. I could not help but stare at his face, his lips. Slowly he moved them yet no sound came out, as they stop his sweet, deep voice danced around my ears.

"You might see something you aren't going to like, so please wake up," his voice said, and then it came again this time his lips never parted they just smile.

"Wake up, Wake up. We are already here, are you okay?" I heard the voice yet it wasn't Red's. I never preyed my eyes off of him yet he was fading. As I reached for him, he was gone. I blinked and as I opened my eyes I was facing the ground. A soft tire moan left my lips as I sat up, completely forgetting where I was. When I sat up I lost my balance, falling off of Suicune. I braced myself, ready to collide with the hard ground.

The pain never came, instead slim yet strong arms grasped themselves around me. Then a tug to the back of my neck, something was pulling me up.

Finally being able to focus my vision I saw Shiroi holding me up, while Suicune tug my turtleneck holding my head in balance.

"You should stay if you aren't feeling well. I could ask Misty to accompany me in your place." I heard Shiroi say as I was put back on the ground. I didn't want to over react to what she had said; Misty was after all a better candidate to save Red if need it to, besides I was not the only one who had feelings for the young champion.

A frighten 'no' tempted to escape my lips. No I didn't want it, was I being selfish? Red's safety was far more important that my selfish feelings.

"You know, now that I think about it Misty would probably kill me if I disturb her again," said Shiroi as she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but wander just what Shiroi do to Misty to upset her, she wasn't of quick temper; part of me wanted to ask while the other was still afraid of letting my response escape.

"PIKA pi pika pi!" said Chuchu as she pointed at herself and me with confidence. There would be no way she would stay behind, but unlike me she wasn't afraid of saying so. "All right that settles it. Its around twelve so how about you rest a bit?" said Shiroi walking to a white door, it was then that I realize we were in front of my house.

"No need, I am okay, I always fall asleep after healing a Pokémon." I wasn't sure if this fact about me was to be kept a secret, but I figure that if we are traveling together she might as well know just in case.

"I see, well if you want to take some stuff, there have been some major blizzards up there; I'll be at the market and get some stuff, be right back," said Shiroi as she got back on Suicune's back, I still don't understand how people haven't made a fuss about it, as she rode away I couldn't help but notice once again that she held seven pokeballs. The wind covered the last one, an Ivory one, with her sleeveless silver jacket.

OooOO

Last words

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIKI, you a bloody old XD haha. We are sorry we couldn't be with you, we'll get you a Goku cake when we see you. (My big brother loves Dragon Ball Z, still does not just as much he doesn't have time.)

Some doodles, hehe doodles, will be updated soon on my deviant art account, together with some mini comics this however will take some time probably in the next two or three weeks. My tablet is at my bro's place.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5: Giving you Sweets

hello guys long time, yes? sorry i had to move away for a while….and forgot my ff-journals…yeah i got one of those all doodled in, scribbled up old notebooks, now i am back and so are the journals-although pages are missing, and i still don't know why TTATT.

so today july 06 i plan on writing part of whats on the journals.

Sorry Chuchu but i think i have to do some as well.

Chuchu:' PIKA!

sorry, i don't own pokemon adventure-special- if i did a lot more of scenes with special and preciousmetals would be shown TTvTT

this chap is normal pov

Re-Cap of 'Giving you dreams'

"I see, well if you want to take some stuff, there have been some major blizzards up there; I'll be at the market and get some stuff, be right back," said Shiroi as she got back on Suicune's back, I still don't understand how people haven't made a fuss about it, as she rode away I couldn't help but notice once again that she held seven pokeballs. The wind covered the last one, an Ivory one, with her sleeveless silver jacket.

0oo0oo0o0

Giving you addictions to sweets

As Shiroi left Yellow went inside the quiet house, followed by Chuchu; who ran past her an into another room. making her way into her own room, Yellow right away went to the task of finding a bag which would carry everything needed. poor bag. While searching for said bag Yellow gather everything neatly on her bed:

the the barrie bread, granny Lu had given them, potions, repels-although they had a funny smell and pokemons weren't found of it it came in handy from time to time- snacks, pokemon food, berries, healing herbs, medicines, ropes….first aid kit( oh there it is) SOME CHANGE OF CLOTHES, and finally on top of it all her first un-official pokedex. while the one Red gave her went in her pocket.

Before closing the bag Yellow placed five colorful(red, green, blue, yellow, and white) scarfs on top of the 'pokedex', placing in the middle four pokeballs.

quite the time had past and there were two things Yellow had notice: 1) she had finish her packing, and was left with two jackets in hand one slightly smaller then the other. - the smaller one belong to her while the other was a gift she had bought for Red, it was meant to be a birthday

gift but of course he wasn't around at the time.-

2) Chuchu had been unusually quiet since they got there, an only brief glimpse of her had been seen since. whatever it was she was doing Yellow had decided to give her some space, since Chuchu was probably as happy and excited as she was.

giving a small sigh the small blonde sorted everything that had happened that morning, nothing made since, why was Shiroi in such a hurry to find Red. also that dream she had had. why did Shiroi own a 7th pokeball, a pokeball that look just like the one in the dream. another sigh left her parted lips followed by a couple of soft knocks on the front door.

As Yellow reached the door and open it a quick blur of color went past her, flying into the arms of a very surprise Shiroi. for a second there Yellow could of have sworn Chuchu had learned 'fly' without the need of balloons, instead using a long pinkish scarf tightly place around her neck.

"Well i see you are ready, huh…Chuchu" Shiroi question with a small laugh, really it didn't sound like a question but a statement. which was probably true, how could they tell? well the small pouch in the shape of a poke-egg filled with, what looked like, band-aids and cookies…lots of cookies.

seeing the excitement in her pokemon Yellow quickly ran back inside taking with her the, quite heavy, backpack and the two jackets. "I'm ready to…" her words were silences as she looked pass Shiroi and notice IT.

Right in front of her stud Shiroi and Suicune both packed with supplies such as sweets…scratch that mostly sweets-and some food and repels-. chocolates, sweet-pop-corrn(*) Cheri berry chocolates, Pecha berry in sweet honey. There where so many sweets it was hard for Yellow to keep up with what they were.

it wasn't the items themselves that impressed ,shocked, Yellow but the quantity of them and the shire amount of time that had passed for her to be able to get all of it.

"You sure you're doing fine?" Shiroi question as Yellow continued to stare. "yeah its just..THERE IS SO MUCH!" exclamated Yellow as she stepped closer to Suicune. "oh, yeah i figure that this trip might take some time, even by riding or flying it will probably take a day or two(or three), considering the resting time of both ourselves and our pokemon." Shiroi point out while taking a map from one of the bags suicine held. "Besides can you imagine a trip without sweets, it would be like living in a world with no pokemon…at least for me that how it feels to me. WAIT! don't tell me you hate sweets?" shiroi's voice sounded serious yet childish as she went on pointing out why the quantity of sweets, her tone however drastically change as she asked the question. a tone of over dramatic sorrow and despair.

"Whaaa.. no thats not it, its just how is it that you are going to eat all this? wouldn't it give you cavities?"

Yellow question in concerned. "dunno, i have been eating a lot of sweets since…" "PIKA!" the small conversation the two girls had started was…pika(**) interrupted by Chuchu, who stud from Shiroi's shoulders pointing at the map said girl held.

"Alright, alright we are leaving already. huh? Ready?" said Shiroi as she put the map and Chuchu under Suicune's care then turning towards the blonde girl, with a nod the two got on Suicune and ride away following the reddish twilighting horizon.

9090909

(*) not a typo, the berry that looks like corn is spelled cornn(genius yes?)

(**) rudely

okay this chap had no reason what so ever when i first wrote it, i mean come on sweets SWEETS really, here is the reason why… no.1 i was in first period for some mathematical class, many moonths ago, no.2 i forgot to eat breakfast and i was hungry, the type of hungry when your stomach sounds like one of those old cartoon sound effects(Tom & Jerry XD) no.3 i was bore and trying to get out of a writers block. .

oh but don't worry there is a good reason for so many sweets, not just because i was craving them at the time, they will be seen…mention again. *v*

done…just kidding i will start the other chapter right away, as well as the other stories such as Monochrome memories for kuroshitsuji and DNAngel for naruto

…and a few others that got written on paper but never in software.

see you next time...


	6. Chapter 6: Giving you Questions

Well next time is here ^^

not much to say just i hope you enjoy this chapter, it is in Yellow's p.o.w

oh and i got a super very awesome special guest for this disclaimer…GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO GAME UNIVERSE RED!(*)

Red:…. …. ….. …..

…. …. ….. .….

…thanks Red, now on with the story.

0i0i0i00i

re-cap

"Whaaa.. no thats not it, its just how is it that you are going to eat all this? wouldn't it give you cavities?"

Yellow question in concerned. "dunno, i have been eating a lot of sweets since…" "PIKA!" the small conversation the two girls had started was…pika(**) interrupted by Chuchu, who stud from Shiroi's shoulders pointing at the map said girl held.

"Alright, alright we are leaving already. huh? Ready?" said Shiroi as she put the map and Chuchu under Suicune's care then turning towards the blonde girl, with a nod the two got on Suicune and ride away following the reddish twilighting horizon.

=\=\=\=\=

Since we left my house back in Viridian City1, around an hour an a half ago, my mind couldn't help but wander and be fueled with questions. As we smoothly rode on suicune mostly in silence, a comfortable one, enjoying the 'soft' breeze passing us. it was still enjoyable.

"Shiroi, can i ask you something?" i broke our silence. "Hmm? yes, go on ahead!" she said a little loud, since the wind prevented us from whispering. "What did you do to Misty to enrage her?" i asked, i truly wanted to know what could cause such thing from Misty.

"Well…Where should i start. it was yesterday around two in the afternoon i was looking for her, you know the whole 'might you know where i can find Red and/or Yellow' question; but when i found her she was with some guy at the Cerulean cape, they seemed to be having a heated discussion. he ran away once he saw me." explained the girl in front of me, as she ducked her head a bit, trying desperately to breath normally once more.

i acknowledged her answer with a nod as i looked up, noticing that the Plateau was becoming visible. nearing faster and faster. "You can tell me later, once we aren't traveling at high speeds!" i said with a light smile. she laugh but agreed.

We were standing at the Plateau's entrance in what felt like a flash. we hopped off of suicune, who stretched its body giving happy yelps.

As i glance around the Plateau was fueled with people looking our way. i never really liked being in the 'spot-light', so i tried my best to block their stares. failing miscibly. pretending to be busily talking with Chuchu and Tama(suicune), Shiroi had disappeared telling us something about checking our leaving from Kanto into her PokeGear's data base. At that i giggled when i patted Tama, "She wanted more sweets, she said that they can only be found at 'oh-so-great-plateau-why-can't-they-have-it-every-where-else?' explained the quiet Pokemon. i guess she really likes her sweets.

As we waited for Shiroi i couldn't help hear people gossip and whisper conversations that confused me, they would say things such as: 'Is that not the Legendarie's Tama?' and 'Is the Legendary back?'

however their was one innocent yet chilling question that froze me in place. such innocent question came from a little girl holding a Pichu doll. "Mumy, the champions girl-friend is visiting the Plateau. can i say 'hi' to the champion mummy, can i…please!" she question/exclaimed pointing my way. i turned away, flushed.

i looked up when i heard my name being called, as i looked around it was the four of us once again. Shiroi sat with a sigh, a very lacking of air sigh, "You look flush, is it to hot here?" Shiroi question as she reached for four bottles of lemonade, and a round container, handing me two of them. I thanked her, giving one to Chuchu, and rapidly gulped mine down. embarrassment gulped down with it.

"It's five something, want to stop here, or should we keep going?" questions Shiroi, while looking at the clear skies, i lightly panted since the cold, sweet, delicious liquid had taken my breath. "If it is okay with Tama then i am as well." i said as i petted Tama who looked up from the bowl of lemonade. 'Ready to leave!' exclaim Tama letting a loud roar. "Alright, Let's go!… on and before i forget, got you this." she said handing me a pair of dark, almost black, drown and yellow gloves. they remained me of the once Red owned. "I figured you might liked them." Shiroi said giving me a smile, which i returned as i thanked her.

once our things had been gather we made our way to the plateau's exit, and into route 28, always getting more and more stares our way.

"AH! the beautiful sound of wild pokemon!" muse Shiroi as she inhaled the crisp, fresh, cooling air, once we enter the lone route. indeed the air and the natural light felt much better and refreshing, best thing was that we were past all the glancing eyes. "Want some?" she offered putting a honey-golden stick?…bar on top of Tama's mouth, which he move catching the treat. it resemble one of those cheese-sticks. "w..what is it?" to be honest i truly question what it was, never had i seen such a thing unless it was cheese but it didn't look like it up close, "Cheese! … nah i am just playing with yah! here try it." she said jokingly handing me a piece, and giving one to Chuchu. To say that Chuchu hated it would be one of the greatest lies ever, her expression was priceless, as soon as the object had been taste her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed(one could even see it over her already reddish cheeks) and the sweetest expression over took her. "CHU-CHU- PIKA-CHUUU!" she cried in delight. once again i eyes the piece that belonged to me and popped in my piece.

It's hard to explain what it taste like; it was chewy yet there was no need to chew, it melted in the paladar sending wave after wave of sweetness. but it was never overwhelming. soon the treat was gone, and i was felt wishing for more.

"So? did you like it?"

"How come i never knew of such sweet? What is it?" i question, none of the sweets i have eaten was like this particular one. not even those sold during the festivals. "hehe i will take that as a yes. truth be told it was probably because you can only find them at the Plateau, sucks yes? even though it a great treat, not matter if you are a pokemon or not. It contains moo-moo milk and lots of sweet honey, some people say it taste like cheese with sugar ewww" it was amusing to see how easily she got sidetracked from the ingredients to people's taste buds.

we walked, sharing the 'moo-moo-legs'* or at least thats the name Shiroi decided on the treat, making conversation until we came back to the questions left un-answer.

"as i was saying before, Misty told me to 'never-again-show-your-face-in-my-city,' since i had scared away her boyfriend." i listened on, trying my best not to laugh at her imitation of an irritated Misty. it was rather comical.

"I went back the next day, since i was truly confuse with her behavior, she challenged me to a battle. which i easily won. Again she enraged worst than a gyarados and told me to look for someone else for help. once i exited the gym the guy from the day before was there to apologias for her.

we went to a near by coffee shop, there he explained everything that was going on. he said that the was from Pallet town an that he would be leaving to the Unova region. that was her reason for being upset."

silently i wanted to think of another trainer form Pallet town, no one came to mind. "I can't think of anyone going to Unova." i said letting my train of thought freely crash somewhere. "Yeah, he said that he has been traveling for quite a while now. he had been up in Sinnoh just a couple of weeks ago. "

"do you know his name?" i asked really curious about his identity. "Ash Ketchum, he entered the Pokemon League some years ago; he left after it and hasn't really been around since." a small "Oh" left my lips, it was no wonder i did not know personally; yet a vogue memory came to mind, it was at Professor Oak's lab, Mrs. Delia was talking about her son coming finally coming home.

0-0-00-0-0

1-i must be honest here, i started singing 'Viridian City' from Pikachu's Jukebox. XD shameless i will admit to have it as both rig tone and in my ipod ^V^

*- this is an actual treat, although i replace the sugar with sweet honey-since its healthier for pokemon XD, not sold in the U.S thats for sure. its a traditional sweet from a country in Central America.

A wild Ash has appeared, trainer has confuse readers. it's super effective. readers try to flee, but it fails.

readers remain confuse until upcoming chap XD

Well now that is done it time for me to freak out, tell the truth i don't remember this chap. ending there there was more to it but….but TTATT the pages are gone. their are probably in another journal, yeah that it TT^TT who am i kidding. wish me luck guys or else i will have to come up with something else ^

me no want that.

i hope you guys enjoy, i am off to finish other ff., leave comments on your thoughts. THANK YOU!


End file.
